<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nor Loneliness for Christmas by mirrorstoldthetruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924574">Nor Loneliness for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorstoldthetruth/pseuds/mirrorstoldthetruth'>mirrorstoldthetruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princess and the Playwright [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Louis is lonely, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Stranded, Their relationship develops backwards, a bit of both, harry is a princess, snowstorm, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorstoldthetruth/pseuds/mirrorstoldthetruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet by chance, again. This time in the airport pub when a snowstorm delays both their flights to their families over Christmas<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princess and the Playwright [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nor Loneliness for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is for the lovely Molly who won it in a giveaway a few weeks ago.<br/>This is for you Molly and everyone that loves a bit of fluff for Christmas</p><p>A big thank you again to my lovely betas wiHLma and Francesca for being super fast again and to wiHLma for the incredible cover.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy this one.<br/>Leave a comment if you like</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
</p><p>„You are kidding right?“<br/>
„I am really sorry, sir. You will get a full refund of course.“<br/>
„I don’t want a refund. I want to fly to freaking Italy and be with my family for Christmas.“<br/>
This could not be happening.<br/>
Louis feels like crying.<br/>
The one good thing that kept him going for the last weeks. Kept him from walking out on his job. Kept him focusing on lectures that he didn’t want to attend. Christmas with his family.<br/>
His eyes actually fill with tears. He groans and thunks his head on his arms that are folded on the counter. „Is there no way to take a later flight?“ he is not sure if the attendant had heard him. He raises his head.<br/>
„For now there is nothing we can offer.“ she says, clearly having heard him „All flights have been cancelled at least for the next 12 hours. Depending on how the storm develops it could take even longer for operations to resume.“<br/>
Louis wipes over his eyes to get rid of the excess wetness.<br/>
„I can put you on the waiting list.“ she starts clacking on her keyboard „And as soon as we get a free seat we can notify you. You’d need to stay close though. Some of the notifications go out only minutes before the flight is boarded.“<br/>
Louis looks at her „So I’d have to stay here.“<br/>
„If that is too inconvenient for you, I could book you into a flight on the 26th.“<br/>
The 26th? That's in 3 days!<br/>
Louis scowls.<br/>
„How high are my chances to get an earlier flight when I am on the waiting list?“<br/>
„The chances are good. You are traveling alone.“ She looks up at him and he nods.<br/>
„Put me on that list then.“<br/>
„Should we notify you via email or call?“<br/>
„Email please.“ Louis rubs the bridge of his nose. „You do have free WLAN here right?“<br/>
„Yes, we do. I’ll give you the password for the lounge WLAN. That one is a bit more reliable.“ she smiles at him and clacks on the keyboard for a minute. When she is done she hands him some papers with a smile.<br/>
„Rebooking.“ She indicates the legal looking papers „Map.“ she unfolds a brochure „I suggest to either go for the lounge here.“ she circles an area „Or here.“ another circle. „This one has a nice little pub. It’s quite cozy right now if you like that. There are also some motels within walking distance. I suggest the Crowne Plaza.“ She looks up and smiles at him.<br/>
„Thank you“ Louis checks the name tag „Christine.“<br/>
„You are welcome, Mr. Tomlinson. I hope you can get to your family as fast as possible.“<br/>
„I hope that too.“ Louis smiles while pushing the pile of papers together and gives her a last nod.<br/>
He walks a few steps to get to a row of seats. Throws his bag down and gets his phone out. He dials the number and groans.<br/>
She picks up after three rings. „Yes.“<br/>
„Mum.“ He takes a deep breath „The flight was cancelled.“</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Louis still feels like wallowing in self-pity.<br/>
After the very short call with his mum, roaming fees are a bitch, he slowly made his way through the airport to the lounge with the pub. He can’t afford to pay for a night in any of the hotels. He is tired and feels drained and tries not to think about how he would be holding the girls in less than 4 hours if that freaking storm would not have cancelled all flights.<br/>
Louis takes another sip from his beer and looks around.<br/>
The pub is actually cozy. The Christmas decoration is not too tacky. There are some mistletoes and decidedly soppy pendants on the small arrangements at each table but the majority of paintings and placemats are in soft snowy colours with lots of horses and sleds. And the whole room is illuminated by an abundance of fairy lights. The only thing missing is some soft chimes and a choir singing carols.<br/>
Louis leans forward and places his head on his arms on the table when he actually hears chimes. He chuckles and rolls his head to the side to look for the source of the sound.<br/>
There is a guy at the bar, tall with brown curls, his hand reaching up into the decoration and playing with the chimes hanging there. Louis scoffs. How nice of him to make the atmosphere more festive. Louis wants to turn back to wallowing but something holds his eyes on the man. He is wearing soft-looking black jeans and a dark blue peacoat. His fingers are long and, Louis narrows his eyes, the fingernails are blood red.<br/>
Louis sits up.<br/>
Those nails.<br/>
The man turns a bit as if he feels Louis's eyes on him.<br/>
He looks at him.<br/>
After a moment he starts to smile.<br/>
Louis's brain catches up with him. „Princess?“<br/>
The smile goes impossible wider, dimples popping. He ducks his head and rubs his neck. Then leans down to pick up his brown duffel bag and reveals sparkling gold ankle boots. Louis snickers.<br/>
Said shoes are at his table 3 steps later. Louis looks up at shining teeth, popping dimples, green eyes. „Hey“<br/>
The voice is as deep as Louis remembers.<br/>
„Hi“ Louis breathes and blinks.<br/>
They look at each other for a minute, then Louis snaps back into the here and now. „Oh right.“ He gets up from his seat. „Sit down, sit down.“ he is about to walk around the table to pull the chair out but the guy has already done so. He shrugs off his coat, drapes it over the back of the chair and sits down.<br/>
Louis sinks down in his chair and fiddles with the edge of the placemat.<br/>
They go back to looking at each other.<br/>
Louis takes a sip of his beer.<br/>
„This is a bit weird.“<br/>
Louis nods. „A bit yes. Maybe we should start with names?“<br/>
That earns Louis a giggle and a hand waving a bit awkwardly. „Hi, I am Harry.“<br/>
„Like Prince Harry?“ Louis shoots back without filtering his thoughts.<br/>
„I kinda like princess more.“ Harry says, rubbing his neck again and looking at the placemat.<br/>
„That’s because you are one.“ Louis smiles. „Hi, I’m Louis.“<br/>
„Hello, Louis. Nice to“ he coughs „meet you.“<br/>
Louis feels his cheeks warm and takes a sip of beer „We are doing it a bit backwards, aren’t we?“ he chuckles.<br/>
„Very much so.“ Harry looks up at a call from the bar „Wait a sec.“ He says, raises his pointer finger and stands up to walk to the bar. He comes back with a pint of beer and a plate of fish and chips. It’s more chips than fish.<br/>
Louis stares at the plate. His mouth watering.<br/>
„Want some?“ Harry asks and pushes the plate towards Louis.<br/>
Louis's eyes dart up to Harry’s face „It’s yours.“<br/>
Harry rolls his eyes „I am offering. Now take some. You look dead on your feet.“<br/>
„Well thank you for the compliment, Harold.“ Louis purses his lips and reaches for the longest chip.<br/>
Harry watches him taking it with pointed fingers and starting to nibble. He barks out a laugh.<br/>
Louis blinks and tries to stay indifferent but fails.<br/>
The corners of his mouth are twitching.<br/>
„You sound like a donkey when you laugh, princess.“<br/>
„Yes, sir.“ Harry's eyes twinkle. He takes a chip and shoves it into his mouth. He looks at Louis while doing so.<br/>
The red fingernails especially striking against the golden fried potato between his lips.<br/>
Louis swallows.<br/>
His eyes trained on those lips.<br/>
The lips that not even 24 hours ago were wrapped around his-<br/>
„You are drooling, darling.“ Harry’s rumbling voice pulls him out of his memory.<br/>
„Of course.“ Louis shrugs and indicates Harry.<br/>
As if his presence alone entails all possible reasons for drooling.<br/>
Which it does. Thank you very much.<br/>
„It’s nice to have a proper look at you.“<br/>
„I have to agree with that.“ Harry smiles and gives Louis a once over.<br/>
Louis leans back and extends his arms to the side.<br/>
He is in his comfy clothes. A washed-out maroon hoodie with grey tracks and trainers.<br/>
„You look like a comfy blanket personified.“ Harry says and drinks from his beer. „And your eyes.“ he trails off.<br/>
Louis arches an eyebrow. „My eyes?“<br/>
„They are brilliant.“ Harry takes another chip and chews slowly.<br/>
Louis nods and takes a chip too.<br/>
„I didn’t know they were that bright blue.“<br/>
Louis grunts. „It’s a bit hard to make out any kind of color in a club. I for example thought you had pale grey-blue eyes. But turns out they are very much green.“<br/>
„And what do you think about that?“<br/>
Louis looks into said green eyes.<br/>
Harry blinks slowly.<br/>
They are really green.<br/>
Not the comic book green.<br/>
So much more natural.<br/>
Like a small beck in deep forests.<br/>
Cold but nurturing.<br/>
Harry blinks again and Louis takes a deep breath.<br/>
What were they talking about?<br/>
Right.<br/>
His thoughts about Harry’s eyes.<br/>
„Lovely. They are lovely.“ Louis clears his throat.<br/>
Harry breaks into a broad smile. Dimple popping deep.<br/>
„Like your smile.“ Louis blurts out.<br/>
Harry’s eyes go wide. „You know you don’t have to charm me anymore. You already had me on my knees for you and I’ll gladly do it again.“<br/>
Now it’s Louis's turn to go wide eyed. Harry is right. They both had been on their knees for each other. Several times over the last months.<br/>
Louis shakes his head to get rid of the mental image. „But you are lovely and I want to tell you that.“ He pouts for emphasis.<br/>
Harry snorts. „Well then. Knock yourself out.“ he gestures widely.<br/>
Louis, in a burst of theatrics, grabs Harry’s hand midair. Holds it with both of his, Harrys hand is bigger but Louis ignores that and looks at Harry with eyebrows drawn together. He knows he looks like a lovelorn puppy and he is gonna use it to his advantage.<br/>
„You are the princess off dark nights. Queen of flailing limbs and dimpled smiles.“ Harry snorts but doesn’t pull his hand away. „Fair maiden of chance encounters at night.“ Louis's voice goes gradually lower and softer. Turning from a theater narrator to a nearly intimate whisper. „Fleeting touch that has me craving more.“<br/>
Harry’s mouth has fallen open.<br/>
His breath stutters.<br/>
He softly squeezes Louis's hand.<br/>
Louis clears his throat.<br/>
„Uhhh… well.“ he whispers so softly that Harry sees it more in the movement of his lips than hearing it.<br/>
Louis leans forward, pulling Harry’s hand towards him and plants a soft kiss to the back of it. He looks back up at Harry, pats the hand softly and releases it.<br/>
Harry leaves it hanging for a moment. Looks at Louis, takes a deep breath and pulls it back to himself. Cradling it against his chest as if it is now something precious. He bites his bottom lip and Louis groans inwardly. Harry lowers his eyes at the same moment as Louis starts looking around. Looking at the other patrons.<br/>
The pub is pretty small. Only three tables and a bar with seven stools. All of which are now occupied by people in various states of grumpiness.<br/>
„So where were you headed initially? Before this storm decided to be a party pooper.“<br/>
„Party pooper?“ Louis giggles. Who even uses this expression anymore?<br/>
Harry joins in on the giggle.<br/>
„I was heading towards Rome before this storm decided to be a bitch.“<br/>
Harry’s face goes through a few expressions, ranging from confusion to amusement. „Rome? That’s where I was headed.“<br/>
Louis raises his eyebrows „The one 5:25?“<br/>
„Yeah that one.“<br/>
„Funny.“<br/>
„We would have been on the same flight?“<br/>
„I wonder if we would have seen each other. But probably. We seem to keep running across each other a lot.“<br/>
Harry is busy with a small rip in the placemat. He makes an agreeing noise.<br/>
Louis looks at the clock behind the bar. It’s 7 p.m. now.<br/>
„Were you late to the flight?“<br/>
Harry’s head flies up „No! Why?“<br/>
„Because you took quite some time to get here.“ Louis snickers.<br/>
„Oh. Ok no. I took my time exploring. Booked a room in one of the nearby hotels and then went on exploring.“<br/>
“Wait you went to one of the hotels and then came back here again?“<br/>
„Louis, there are things called phones. They work quite well for sharing pieces of information without having to be there in person.“<br/>
Louis's mouth falls open „Did you just sass me out?“<br/>
„Yeah. Want more?“ That smirk should be forbidden.<br/>
Louis switches back to a somber face „Later. I’d rather hear you explain why you felt the need to explore an airport.“<br/>
Harry laughs with a grin. Later then. He schools his features. „Because I never got the chance to really explore here and airports are these weird transient places. They feel like not permanent because you are not meant to be in them permanently. It’s fascinating. People behave differently here. It is quite interesting to watch them.“<br/>
Louis blinks.<br/>
„You are smart, Harold.“<br/>
„Don’t look so surprised.“ his voice climbs up in affront.</p><p>An hour later they are down to one chip.<br/>
Of the second serving, that Harry insisted on, because „I am young and am still growing. I need nourishment.“ and then let Louis eat more than half of it.<br/>
„I swear to god Harry if you don’t eat it I’ll shove it down your throat.“ Louis gripes while trying to insert the chip through Harry’s closed lips. Harry’s eyes are twinkling with mischief, his lips quivering with the strain to not laugh. His dimples are popping. Louis scowls and changes course. Trying to shove it into the nose now.<br/>
„Hey“ Harry protests and ends up with a mouth full of chip and Louis’s fingers. He sputters while Louis cheers in triumph. Fist-pumping and wiggling his hips in a victory dance.<br/>
Harry chuckles while chewing.<br/>
„I always win, princess.“ Louis grins at him.<br/>
„I do too.“ Harry grins back. Stapling his hands.<br/>
„But you didn’t.“<br/>
„Are you sure about that?“<br/>
Louis narrows his eyes.<br/>
Harry grins back. Tilts his head to the side. Swallowing the last bits.<br/>
„You wanted that last chip.“ Louis says finally.<br/>
„And I got it.“ Harry’s grin grows impossible wider „I won.“<br/>
Smugness is rolling off of him in waves.<br/>
Louis thinks.<br/>
He needs to turn this around.<br/>
„No actually I won.“ he states.<br/>
„Oh?“ Harry sits up and leans back. „How so?“<br/>
„That’s easy. You are happy about winning, which makes me happy, therefore I won!“<br/>
Harry blinks.<br/>
Louis blinks.<br/>
That was not what he’d wanted to say.<br/>
But it’s true.<br/>
He leans back and takes the last sip of his beer.<br/>
Harry is still staring.<br/>
„Which hotel are you staying at?“ he finally asks. His voice is hitting the deep register.<br/>
„None.“ Louis answers a bit breathless.<br/>
Harry scowls „What do you mean? Where are you sleeping?“<br/>
„Somewhere here.“ Louis motions toward the lobby.<br/>
„No, you don’t!“<br/>
„I don’t?“<br/>
„No!“ Harry gets up, clears the plates and glasses off. Scowling all the way.<br/>
„You are scaring the people, princess.“ Louis says when he comes back to their table.<br/>
Harry’s scowl deepens. „Come on. Get your stuff!“<br/>
Louis looks up at him.<br/>
What to do?<br/>
He could decline.<br/>
After all, he has resigned himself to sleeping on one of the benches.<br/>
He doesn’t need to burden sweet Harry.<br/>
Yes, they had fun the last hour. Talking like old friends about the stress of university and how they looked forward to seeing their families again. Harry had somehow made Louis talk about all his four sisters and the next set of twins on their way. But is that enough to share a hotel room with him?<br/>
Harry looks at him as if he will carry him firefighter style if he refuses though.<br/>
„Don’t even think about refusing, Louis.“ he growls.<br/>
Louis's eyebrows shoot up. „Ok. Ok.“ He gets up and picks up his duffel and jacket.<br/>
Harry indicating towards the door.<br/>
„Bossy.“ Louis mumbles while pushing the chair under the table. </p><p>They find the bus stop for the shuttle to the hotels easily.<br/>
They stand in silence while the storm around them is roaring. Turning snowflakes into piercing projectiles.<br/>
A plow is moving past, directly followed by the bus. They were only waiting for five minutes but Louis is shivering already. Harry pulls him into a hug the minute he sits down beside him. Louis is too grateful for the warmth to think about protesting.</p><p>Sneaking into the hotel room unseen is a bit trickier. But Louis manages by power walking into the hotel bar as if desperate for a stiff drink. He waits for Harry to sign in and pass by on his way to the elevator. Harry gives him a not so subtle nod. Louis laughs and follows.<br/>
„You are the worst at being sneaky.“ he giggles while they enter the elevator.<br/>
„I am not.“ Harry pouts and presses the button for the 3rd floor.<br/>
„You so are.“ Louis confirms. „But that just makes you cuter.“ he places his hand on Harry’s back and when the door opens guides him out of the elevator. Harry looks around to orient himself and then turns right around a corner. </p><p>The room is sparse. As expected.<br/>
Bed, nightstand, TV, minibar, artwork on the wall, bathroom, cabinet, window.<br/>
It’s held in a warm green though that reminds Louis of spring and frogs.<br/>
It’s nice.<br/>
„Nice.“ Louis says.<br/>
„You sound surprised.“ Harry walks past him and plops down on the bed with a groan.<br/>
„I am.“ Louis confirms. He walks up to the bed and lets himself fall right on top of Harry.<br/>
Harry grunts and tries to shove him off, but he doesn’t put much strength into it. Louis wiggles around a bit. Getting comfortable.<br/>
„Shouldn’t we have got the clothes off first?“ Harry grumbles, his hand keeping Louis from slipping off.<br/>
„No. Comfy. Warm.“ Louis sighs happily and snakes his arms around Harry’s body.<br/>
They lie there for a bit. Breaths aligning. Louis’s drifting off.<br/>
„I’m getting hot.“ Harry grumbles soon and rolls Louis around to get up and get rid of his jacket and boots.<br/>
„You are always hot.“ Louis mumbles a bit too late.<br/>
„Is that so?“ Harry leans on the bed.<br/>
„Yes!“ Louis sighs with conviction. He blinks up at Harry and Harry gifts him with a dimpled grin.<br/>
„Come on, babe.“ he pulls on Louis's jacket. „Get out of your clothes.“<br/>
„Pushy.“ Louis grumbles while rolling around to get up. Harry takes his jacket from him and hangs it into the cabinet. Louis kicks his shoes off. They land in two different corners of the room.<br/>
„Messy.“ Harry grumbles at him and collects them to put them in their spot beside his shoes.<br/>
They are so much smaller than his. Harry smiles softly.<br/>
„It doesn’t matter. Soft jeans and knit jumper.“ Louis says as if there was no interruption in their initial conversation „Or a skin-tight dress with a hip-high slit. You look always hot.“ he sits down and scoots back to lean against the headrest.<br/>
Harry walks back to the bed and plops back on it. Right beside Louis. He turns his head to look at him.<br/>
„Yeah?“<br/>
„Yeah, princess.“<br/>
Harry beams and throws his arm over Louis's chest. The other wiggling behind his back until he circles him completely. He pulls himself closer and rests his head on Louis's chest. „Wait till I learn how to apply eyeliner.“ Louis moans softly. „You’d annihilate an army with winged eyeliner.“<br/>
„You are really good for my soul.“ Harry mumbles after a long pause.<br/>
Louis grunts at that.<br/>
His hand finds Harry’s head and sinks into the locks. Softly scratching. Harry hums contently.</p><p>Louis wakes up alone in bed.<br/>
The wind is still howling.<br/>
He groans and rubs his hands forcefully over his face. The lamp on the bedside table is on and there is light from under the bathroom door. The door opens while Louis stares at it.<br/>
Harry steps out, rubbing his head with a towel. Another towel around his hips.<br/>
He looks up and jumps. „Holy shit. You are awake. Sorry did I wake you?“<br/>
„Dunno. Maybe.“ Louis mumbles and rubs over his face again for good measure. „What time is it?“<br/>
„5:17“ Harry says after stepping up to the bed and checking his phone that had been laying on the ground beside it.<br/>
Louis grunts „Too early. Why are you awake?“<br/>
„Because my brain didn’t get the memo that I am on holiday now.“<br/>
„Inconvenient.“ Louis mumbles „When did we fall asleep?“<br/>
„You, a bit before 9.“<br/>
„And you?“ he looks up. Sees Harry fiddle with the towel in his hand. He looks flushed but it’s hard to tell with the soft lighting.<br/>
„A bit later. You clung to me like a starfish. Dragged me down very insistently.“ despite the words Harry sounds pleased. „Did you get a message?“ he tags on after a moment. His tone now serious.<br/>
„What?“<br/>
What message?<br/>
Oh, wait. „Shit!“ Louis jumps up to retrieve his cell from the nightstand. There is no message. He sighs in relief and un-mutes the message tone for good measure.<br/>
„So now we are waiting.“<br/>
„Yep.“ Harry pops the p.<br/>
He has yet to put on any clothes.<br/>
Louis groans while looking at his chest. The arms. Milky white with ink mostly on his left arm and that freaking massive butterfly on his chest.<br/>
Harry, the little shit, walks up to him. Swinging his hips. Smiling that intoxicating smile that had Louis's head swimming in lust when they first met at the nightclub.<br/>
Louis wants to lick him all over.<br/>
Louis also wants to brush his teeth and take a shower.<br/>
„Gonna take a shower.“ he says more forcefully than he intended and walks past Harry. When he looks up from his duffel, wash-bag in his hand, Harry has turned towards him, scowling and gnawing his lips.<br/>
Louis curses himself while jabbing his hand into the duffel in a blind search for a fresh pair of pants.<br/>
„Sorry, love.“ He straightens up and walks up to Harry. Reaches his hand out slowly and when Harry doesn’t step away places it on his hip. Thumb stroking softly. „'m not a morning person.“ he leans up and brushes his lips against Harry’s forehead.<br/>
„M’gonna clean meself up and then we can see what to do with ourselves.“<br/>
He pats Harry’s hip once and turns towards the bathroom.</p><p>Harry has put on clothes while Louis showered.<br/>
He now is less covered than with the towel though because it’s only very tight briefs trying to cover him and nothing else.<br/>
There is not much left to Louis’s imagination when he looks at Harry lounging on the bed, on his back, legs spread, phone in hand. Especially because Louis has already had a good look, or two at what is hiding (not really) inside those pants.<br/>
Harry looks up at Louis’s huff. „You are indecent.“<br/>
„Not yet.“ Harry shoots back with a grin, placing his phone on the nightstand.<br/>
„You are also on my spot.“ Louis walks up to the bed.<br/>
„It was still warm.“ Harry practically hums. Smiles softly and wiggles deeper into the mattress.<br/>
Louis lets himself fall on Harry again. Crawls up until he can rest his arms on Harry’s chest. Places his chin on them.<br/>
He licks his lips.<br/>
Harry mimics him. Draws his bottom lip in and starts to gnaw on it again.<br/>
„I’ve got exactly one condom and 3 packages of lube.“<br/>
Louis raises his eyebrows. „Good. Because I have neither.“<br/>
„At all?“<br/>
„Yup.“ he pops the p.<br/>
„Damn.“<br/>
„What? Were you planning an orgy?“<br/>
„Well.“ Harry draws the word out „We’ve got time. And nothing else to do.“ Truth be told he had been looking forward to taking advantage to have Louis finally in a proper bed. He wants to take his time. Show him how good he can be.<br/>
Louis is looking at him with narrowed eyes.<br/>
Harry feels a bit more naked.<br/>
Vulnerable.<br/>
As if Louis is plotting his demise.<br/>
„Then we have to get a bit creative, princess.“<br/>
Harry’s breath hitches.<br/>
Yep. Louis is indeed plotting his demise.<br/>
A tingle crawls up his spine and without thinking about it he flips them over. Louis squawks and looks up at him. Harry sits back on his haunches. „Turn on your stomach. I’m gonna give you a massage.“<br/>
Louis's eyebrows shoot up „A massage?“ his voice breaks a bit.<br/>
„Yep. Come on.“ Harry gestures around and gives Louis's hip a pat to encourage said turning around.<br/>
„Do you want me to fall asleep again?“ Louis asks while turning around. His legs bumping into Harry’s torso.<br/>
„I’ll make sure to“ Harry trails off. Louis's towel came loose and now Harry is presented with the most glorious butt he ever saw. He knew that this particular butt was top tier and he touched it enough to know that it felt amazing. But he’d never seen it bare.<br/>
He gulps.<br/>
Stop drooling, idiot! He chastises himself.<br/>
When he doesn’t continue to talk, Louis props himself up on his elbows, back bend very enticingly, and turns his head to look at him. When he sees Harry’s line of sight he grins.<br/>
„Harold?“<br/>
„Lou.“ Harry clears his throat and places his hands on either buttock. Softly caressing the crease where buttock meets leg with his thumps. „I’ll make sure to keep you awake.“<br/>
Louis sighs, shivers a bit and thumps his head back down onto the mattress. His back muscle shifting with the movement.<br/>
Harry takes a deep breath and scoots up between Louis spread legs.<br/>
„What are you made of?“ he mumbles just before sinking his thumps into Louis's shoulders.<br/>
Louis groans in answer.<br/>
„You are so tense. Relax.“ Harry murmurs while pushing the palms of his hands slowly but steadily into Louis's shoulder blades.<br/>
Louis sighs. Air pushed out of his lungs by the slow pressure from Harry.<br/>
„That was the plan.“ he chuckles, thinking of how he would be cuddled up with at least two tiny beings right now. Probably even all four of them.<br/>
„What’s got you all tensed up like that? Hopefully not just the delayed flight.“<br/>
„Nah. The flight was just the tip of the iceberg. The last weeks have been“ he groans again when Harry works his shoulder muscles as if he was kneading dough.<br/>
„Shit?“ Harry provides with a chuckle.<br/>
„Yeah.“ Louis folds his arms, hands on top of each other and rests his forehead on them. His neck cracks with the simple movement. „Very much shit.“<br/>
„Tell me.“<br/>
It is a request but Harry’s voice is so soft and warm that it feels more like a promise to Louis. His fingers softly pressing down on both sides of Louis’s spine. „Fuck“ Louis groans „Do that again. Pretty please.“<br/>
Harry does.<br/>
And Louis, Louis contemplates answering.<br/>
„I work at a shop.“ he hesitates. Apparently, his brain did not realize that he was still contemplating if he should answer.<br/>
„And Christmas time was hell?“ Harry prods softly, while his fingers work on a knot in Louis's back.<br/>
„So much! And my co-workers kept getting sick so I got a ton of extra shifts, which does mean more money to buy presents but it also means more hours with asshole customers that don’t get that I am not a slave to their wishes.“<br/>
Harry hums in agreement.<br/>
„And it also means less time to write on assignments.“<br/>
Harry huffs at that. „You mentioned that earlier. I know the problem.“<br/>
„Where do you work?“<br/>
„A bakery.“<br/>
„That why you so good at kneading?“ Louis teases. Speech going a bit incoherent.<br/>
„Yes!“ Harry scoots back to have better access to Louis’s lower back. „No actually, I took a crash course in massaging a while back. I don’t bake in the bakery. Just help out with decorating sometimes when we are in a pinch. I mostly do the cleaning and selling.“<br/>
„I can see you do that. You are charming. I bet the older ladies just love you.“<br/>
„They do.“ Harry chuckles and scoots back again. Lifts up to push Louis’s legs together and sits down on his ankles. He starts massaging Louis’s thighs. They are thick and muscle-y.<br/>
Louis sighs.<br/>
Harry zones in on them.<br/>
Louis's skin is soft golden and his thighs are marvelous. Thick with muscles and ending in that glorious bum.<br/>
„I’m doing the morning shift on Monday and Wednesday to Friday“ He mumbles while watching his fingers dig in. White skin on gold. It’s way more fascinating than it should be.<br/>
„Monday early shift? Why are we always meeting at G-A-Y on Sunday then? Don’t you like to sleep sometimes?“<br/>
„Because that’s when you are there.“ Harry scoots up to finally get his hands on that bum, but Louis tenses and Harry stops any movement in reaction.<br/>
What happened?<br/>
„Excuse me?“ Louis's voice climbs pretty high.<br/>
Harry replays the conversation of the last minutes and stops short.<br/>
Oh shit.<br/>
He does not move a muscle.<br/>
Even when Louis turns his head to the side to look at him. His eyes are narrowed.<br/>
Shit shit shit.<br/>
„Are you stalking me?“ Louis does not sound angry or fearful but Harry still feels as if someone had pulled the ground from under his feet.<br/>
„What? Fuck no!“ he exclaims. „No, I just… I… I mean.“ Harry feels himself blush and wants to hide under the blanket. Never emerging again.<br/>
„Out with it, Harold!“<br/>
„I“ Harry squeaks, clears his throat and starts fiddling with the edge of Louis’s towel. Looking down and very much avoiding to look anywhere close to Louis’s piercing eyes.<br/>
„I just- like, I asked people where to meet you and they said you are always in the G-A-Y on Sunday.“ his voice rises at the end. Making it sound like a question.<br/>
„You asked about me.“ Louis's tone is flat.<br/>
Harry nods. Still not looking up.<br/>
„Why?“<br/>
Now that sounded very confused. Harry looks up. Louis's eyebrows are pulled together, his whole face incredulous.<br/>
„Because you are amazing?“<br/>
Louis snorts.<br/>
„You are!“ Harry protest.<br/>
„You volunteer for the LGBTQ society and write awesome pieces for the paper and you are friendly to basically everyone and pretty much everyone that knows you loves you. Including professors and even the super scary lady in the canteen.“<br/>
„Mauve.“ Louis chuckles.<br/>
„Mauve!“ Harry exclaims, throwing his arms wide. „How do you even know her name. She is the scariest person ever!“<br/>
„She is a lovable cuddle bug.“ Louis laughs and turns around fully. „And you“ he props himself up on his elbows and boops Harry’s nose with his finger. „have a crush on me.“<br/>
Harry gapes. Opens and closes his mouth without a sound coming out.<br/>
He deflates when Louis snickers. Lets his arms fall onto the bed, hunches over and looks down.<br/>
And ends up blushing furiously.<br/>
Louis is naked and Harry has the prime seat for looking at his crotch.<br/>
A rush runs through him and he remembers that he wants to get not only his hands on him but also his mouth. Harry licks his lips.<br/>
Louis snickers when he sees him shudder. „Such a crush.“<br/>
„Huh.“ Harry looks up dazedly.<br/>
„Just say yes, babe, and then come up here. I want a kiss.“<br/>
„Yes, babe.“ Harry says and crawls up. Louis's hand is on the back of his head the moment their lips meet. Softly cradling and caressing. Harry might mewl at that and Louis might vow to himself to make that happen lots.<br/>
There never was much chance to hear the other whenever they met. Nightclubs are loud. Even the so-called silent corners. And in the toilets, it’s better to stay silent. Even if it's universally understood that people hook up in there.<br/>
Louis's other hand comes to rest on the small of Harry’s back. Pulling him closer until Harry is sprawled on top of him. Resting his left arm beside Louis's body, his other hand on his cheek. All while their mouths glide against each other. Feeling the softness, biting and sucking on it. Their tongues meeting, licking against each other and groaning on the delicious feeling.<br/>
They eventually come up for air. Harry gasping more than breathing. Resting his head on Louis's chest, softly mouthing along his jaw.<br/>
„You were following me around. Trying to get my attention.“<br/>
„Yes.“ Harry mumbles. He can feel the grin splitting Louis’s face while he mouths along his neck.<br/>
Louis trails both his hands down Harry’s spine. Soft fingertips igniting goosebumps all over his back. Harry shivers when Louis's hands slide under the waistband of his briefs and cup his butt cheeks.<br/>
He is getting hard already. How embarrassing.<br/>
But when he scoots up to give Louis better access to groping him, his back rounding just so he can keep his lips on Louis's neck, he nudges against something else that is decidedly harder than just a few minutes ago.<br/>
They both groan. Harry nipping Louis's shoulder and Louis sucking on that spot on Harry’s neck. The one that always sends tingles up and down his back, scrambling his brain in the most delicious way. Harry ruts against Louis and Louis uses the movement to pull the briefs down. Exposing his butt.<br/>
A second later his hand has wandered to the front. Cupping Harry and pushing the fabric out of the way.<br/>
„Fuck.“ Harry groans.<br/>
„Yeah“ Louis nods and wraps his legs around Harry’s hips. He starts pushing up, rubbing their dicks against each other. Harry’s hands are all over him. Touching, petting, scratching as much skin as he can get his hands on.<br/>
They fall into a rhythm easily and kiss again. Open-mouthed, tongues licking at each other, swallowing their groans and sighs, biting and sucking their lips. It’s heavenly.<br/>
Harry is consumed by the feeling of skin on skin. So much to touch, so much warmth. He wants to wrap Louis up and crawl inside him at the same time.<br/>
„The noises you make.“ Louis groans after a particularly good thrust that has Harry growl deep in his throat. It’s less a noise, more of a vibration against Louis's chest.<br/>
He sneaks his hand between their bodies, trying to grab both their dicks. His hand doesn’t reach around them both though.<br/>
„Wait“ Harry grunts. He leans up on his arm and wraps his hand easily around them both. Stroking down and up again, making them both shiver.<br/>
„Fuck. Your hand. So big, princess.“ Harry shivers hard, his hips faltering.<br/>
He stares down at Louis until he isn’t.<br/>
Louis has flipped them over, takes Harry’s hand, wraps it around them both and starts moving his hips.<br/>
„So big. And soft. And strong. And so. Fucking. Pretty.“ Louis presses out in time with his thrusts.<br/>
Harry mewls.<br/>
Throws his head back because he is already getting close and Louis is trying to kill him with his voice and the words he is saying.<br/>
Louis hovers over him. One arm holding him up, the other sneaking into Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp.<br/>
Harry mewls again. The sound is swallowed by Louis's mouth on his. Licking inside.<br/>
„Lou, I’m“ Harry pants in warning.<br/>
„Me too, princess. You feel so good.“<br/>
He speeds up his thrusts and Harry meets them with his hand. When he starts twisting his hand Louis's eyes roll back. The new kind of friction feeling so good it takes him only a few pumps to come with a hoarse shout all over Harry’s stomach. Harry whimpers and curses when Louis swats away his hand, replacing it with his own, pulling him off. When he leans down and mouths at Harry’s balls it’s all over. Harry sees white and comes with a sound that sounds primal.</p><p>They take a moment to catch their breath.<br/>
Louis resting his head on Harry’s thigh.<br/>
Harry feeling like melting into the mattress.<br/>
„Shit.“ he groans and rubs his face. „Can we do that again?“<br/>
Louis turns his head to look at him. „Right now?“ his eyebrow is raised and his mouth is very close to Harry’s crotch. He can feel Louis huff out a breath. „Give me five minutes, darlin.“<br/>
Harry snickers.<br/>
Harry’s stomach growls.<br/>
Louis pats it gently. „But maybe we should feed you beforehand. Don’t want you to pass out on round 2.“<br/>
„I won’t.“ Harry assures.<br/>
„No?“<br/>
„No!“<br/>
„Are you sure?“ Louis smirks and trails his finger along Harry’s dick, over his balls and his perineum. Harry twitches and then watches fascinated when his dick twitches right along with him. He is sensitive but apparently nearly ready to go again.<br/>
Louis is still smirking. „So the pretty princess does not only have a crush on me but is also sex crazy.“<br/>
Harry lets his head fall back. Determined to not make a sound even when he feels his dick slowly fill again.<br/>
„So pretty.“ Louis mumbles and mouths along his length. His finger stroking soft circles behind his balls.<br/>
Harry raises his hips to give him better access and is rewarded with a mouth sucking on his balls and a finger sliding even farther back.<br/>
Harry groans. Long and deep.<br/>
„Now. I am debating what to use the condom for.“<br/>
„Huh?“<br/>
„I really want to suck you off. With my fingers buried in your ass.“<br/>
Harry's eyes fly open.<br/>
„But I could also use it to fuck you senseless.“<br/>
Louis is smirking like the Cheshire cat. His finger has not stopped circling Harry’s hole and perineum.<br/>
Harry throws his arms over his face. „Fuck you.“ he grouses.<br/>
„Quite the opposite, princess.“ Louis laughs. „Now could you get the condom and lube out?“<br/>
Harry is moving before he has actively decided to do it. He is hanging down the side of the bed to retrieve the condom and lube that he had stashed there while Louis took the shower, Louis's hands are on his butt, massaging and spreading the cheeks a bit when Louis's phone gives a ding.<br/>
Harry stops what he is doing. He turns around to Louis who is scowling at his phone on the bedside table.<br/>
Harry’s phone gives a ding.<br/>
He furrows his brows and sits up.<br/>
„Fucking timing.“ Louis curses and leans forward to retrieve both their phones, handing Harry his.<br/>
„They offer me a flight in 50 minutes.“ Louis says tonelessly after a minute of reading.<br/>
„Same.“ Harry is beaming at him.<br/>
Louis chuckles. „Don’t get too excited. We will likely not sit together.“<br/>
„But we’ll be on the same plane.“ He leans forward and gives Louis’s nose a peck.<br/>
„Well“ Louis drags the word out „Let’s accept and get cleaned up.“ He pats Harry’s hip and rolls out of bed with his cellphone in hand. He needs to get some distance between them or he’ll end up touching him again, getting distracted.</p><p>15 minutes later they are exiting the room. Their bags packed a little more chaotic in their haste. Louis’s bag, unbeknownst to him, now housing one of Harry’s t-shirts and one of his is neatly rolled up in Harry’s bag. Harry is still smiling to himself when he checks out. He stops the concierge's friendly small talk asking for when the next shuttle to the airport departs and hurries outside when she tells him that it’s due in 2 minutes.<br/>
Louis is standing in the bus door, chatting with the bus driver when Harry runs up to them. „There you are, babe.“ he says and gives him a kiss on the nose. Curving his hand around Harry’s hips to lead him inside.<br/>
Harry exhales hard. Not due to the running, he is in good shape, thank you very much, but due to Louis's behaviour.<br/>
He is still staring at him when Louis settles down beside him.<br/>
„I know. I’m too fascinating to not stare at.“ Louis drawls after a minute, dripping with sarcasm.<br/>
„You are.“ Harry answers completely seriously.<br/>
Louis blinks away the stinging in his eyes.<br/>
„You are not angry with me for following you around?“ Harry asks tentatively.<br/>
„No. If anything I am honoured.“<br/>
„Honoured?“ Harry’s eyebrows jump toward his hairline.<br/>
„Yes.“ Louis presses his lips together. Trying to keep words from spilling out that are entirely too early to voice.<br/>
„Can I stick around then?“<br/>
„Of course.“ he nearly snaps. Just the thought of Harry not sticking around absurd beyond belief for him.<br/>
„Like close?“ Harry shuffles closer, his finger caressing the back of Louis's hand.<br/>
Louis narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath. Is he insinuating what he thinks?<br/>
„Like what?“ he mumbles, his eyes falling on Harry’s lips. It’s unfair really. They are red and plush from earlier and Louis wants to fall on them again.<br/>
„Like dating?“ Louis sees the words fall from Harry’s lips rather than hear them and nods. „Yes“ his brain catches up with the situation a second later. Wait, what?<br/>
„Wait!“ he pulls back, raises his hand in the universal stop signal. „You want to date me?“ he wants to stop the incredulity creeping in his voice but judging by Harry's surprised face he was not successful.<br/>
„Yes.“ the answer is soft. Conviction lacing Harry’s tone and something like happiness turning his eyes into twin stars. Probably actually happiness.<br/>
„You are crazy.“ Louis huffs while the bus pulls up to the airport. He gets up, shoulders his bag and feels his hand grabbed. He looks down to see Harry’s big hand wrapping his up. Looks back up into Harry’s beaming eyes.<br/>
„Yes!“</p><p>There is not much chance to talk inside the airport. It’s a bustling beehive, or a dozen, of activity. They only talk to find their service point to claim their new tickets and to comment on the utter chaos of an airport that has started up operation after being out for a little over 12 hours. The lady behind the counter is basically whirling to get everything done. All of them are. And still, the couple standing in front of Louis and Harry gripe the whole time and are utterly impolite to her. When they are gone she sighs covertly and smiles up at them.<br/>
„Good morning, gentleman.“ Harry settles closer, reading her name tag „Good morning, Cynthia.“ he greets and Louis follows up with a „What utter tossers. You are doing such a good job here.“<br/>
She breaks into a beaming smile „How can I help you?“ she practically sings.<br/>
It doesn’t take long for them to claim the new tickets. She works through Louis’s first and ends up with a „Happy holidays and a happy birthday to you, Mr. Tomlinson.“<br/>
Harry nearly cricks his neck with how fast he whips his head around „Birthday?“ he squeaks while Louis blushes and thanks her. Harry gets distracted by her taking his papers and entering him into the system.<br/>
„There we go. Happy holidays to you too Mr. Styles and a good flight.“ Cynthia smiles up at him and hands over his ticket. „Same to you and thank you very much, Cynthia.“ Louis interrupts while Harry leans down to take Louis's bag. He settles on waving at her while walking away.<br/>
There is a moment of silence and then Louis's voice rings out. „Oi! Harold! You can’t just take my bag! Styles!“<br/>
He catches up rather quickly, considering that Harry’s legs are definitely longer than his. „Oi!“<br/>
„Hurry up. We don’t have much time, Lou.“ he ignores Louis's hand trying to pull his bag from him.<br/>
„What are you talking about? We have 20 minutes until boarding.“<br/>
„Not much time. Like I said.“ he turns into a shop and stops abruptly. Louis running into his side. „Harold what are you doin?“<br/>
Harry turns to him. „Wait outside.“<br/>
„What?“<br/>
„Please?“<br/>
„What if I also want to get something?“ he looks around. Not even sure what kind of shop they just walked in. There are lots of t-shirts and sunglasses and hats.<br/>
„You can do that on the layover, too. Please. Humor me?“<br/>
Louis stares at him.<br/>
Curses those huge green eyes and that freaking pout.<br/>
„K“ he pouts and steps outside. </p><p>Harry pounces on him with a wet kiss to his cheek when he steps out of the shop. He grabs Louis's hand and drags him along.<br/>
„Are you not done yet?“<br/>
„Nope. One more thing to go, babe.“<br/>
Louis looks at their intertwined hands.<br/>
At Harry’s hair bouncing with every step he takes.<br/>
At his twinkling eyes and huge smile when he turns around to check on him.<br/>
Dating.<br/>
This beautiful creature wants to date him.<br/>
How did that happen?<br/>
He does not collide with Harry’s back when he stops this time because Harry has let go of his hand, the only warning Louis gets before he turns around and asks him to wait again. He is walking into a flower shop of all things. What does he need flowers for on Christmas?<br/>
Five minutes later Harry steps out, beaming smile and dimples and a tightly wrapped bouquet. He grabs Louis's hand again and pulls him to their gate. At least he pulls for a few seconds and then Louis falls in step beside him. He is smiling despite the tumult around them. People bumping into them and lots of exhausted muttering from other passengers. But Louis is in a little bubble of happiness.<br/>
They check into their gate without much talking. Harry holding his hand, beaming, and Louis feeding off of the excitement rolling off him. He looks at their tickets lying beside each other on the attendant's desk. 28G and 28F.<br/>
„Wait. Are those beside each other?“<br/>
The attendant looks up in alarm. „Is that a problem, sir?“<br/>
„No, I“ Louis stutters. „No, it isn’t.“ Harry answers for him.<br/>
„Did you know?“ Louis asks him silently. Leaning into his side.<br/>
„Yes. I saw it earlier. I think Cynthia was a bit grateful for us.“<br/>
„That is so sweet.“<br/>
Harry hums in agreement.<br/>
He ends up dragging Louis, again, through the room to some empty seats.<br/>
„Harold. Would you mind not dragging me everywhere?“ Louis huffs indignantly.<br/>
„You say that but you are smiling from one ear to the other. Now sit down and close your eyes.“<br/>
Louis grunts but complies.<br/>
He hears paper rustling.<br/>
Something soft lands on his lap.<br/>
„No peaking“ Harry murmurs.<br/>
Louis snickers. „Ok.“<br/>
More rustling and then Harry’s warm hand on his knee. „Ok. Open your eyes.“<br/>
He opens them and looks straight into green glittering eyes. He gets stuck there for a moment.<br/>
How are his eyes so brilliant?<br/>
Harry clears his throat. „Look down, please.“ His voice a bit deeper than just a moment ago.<br/>
Louis complies.<br/>
There is a bouquet. Pale yellow roses surrounded by dark red berries and frosted looking leaves.<br/>
On his lap is a piece of fabric in hues of muted red and green.<br/>
„Happy birthday, Lou.“<br/>
Louis's head snaps up. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.<br/>
Harry leans forward and gives him a soft kiss. Lips lingering just a bit longer than one would for a chaste kiss.<br/>
„You bought me presents.“ Louis finally gets his ability to speak back.<br/>
„I did. But this is just to make up for nobody else being here with you and you having to spend half of this day with me instead of your family. Though I am very happy that I can spend half of this day with you.“<br/>
Louis simply stares at him. „You bought me flowers and“ he lifts the soft fabric. It’s a scarf. „and a scarf… Why did you get me a scarf?“<br/>
Harry chuckles in face of Louis’s utter confusion. „Because you freeze easily.“ he answers.<br/>
And if that doesn’t start a battalion of butterflies in Louis mid-region.<br/>
He leans forward and hugs Harry. Crushes him to his body. Snuggling deep into the crook of his neck.<br/>
Harry kisses his hair and squeezes back.<br/>
„Just so you know.“ Louis pulls back „You are ridiculous. I will take this as my birthday present and not as a sorry for this situation.“<br/>
„Ok.“ Harry nods solemnly.<br/>
He watches Louis stroke over the soft fabric of the scarf and wrap it around his neck.<br/>
„Then I just need to find a Christmas present for you.“<br/>
Louis narrows his eyes. „Would you not do it if I asked you to?“<br/>
„Nope“ Harry pops the p and smiles a dimple at him.<br/>
Louis rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out.<br/>
People around them are getting up and start to board the plane. Somehow they have not heard the announcement for that.<br/>
They both get up at the same time. Louis ends up with just the flowers and the scarf because Harry refuses to relinquish Louis’s bag.<br/>
Louis rolls his eyes again.<br/>
„You can take me on a date.“<br/>
Harry lights up so much, Louis stumbles over his own feet. „I can?“<br/>
„As the Christmas gift.“<br/>
„Oh. Ok.“ Harry furrows his brows while they walk up to the gangway. „But that’s more of a present to me than to you.“ he muses.<br/>
Is he for real? Louis stares in disbelieve.<br/>
How is this boy so gone for him?<br/>
„Not if you have to plan it.“ Louis counters. „And I expect a fucking fantastic date.“<br/>
„Do you?“ Harry’s grin grows wide and positively dirty.<br/>
„You’re not even getting a good night kiss at the end if you don’t impress me.“ Louis deadpans.<br/>
Harry barks a laugh that echoes through the narrow space. He leans down to Louis. Their heads on the same level.<br/>
„I am going to romance you so hard, your heart will turn into a fluffy wonderland.“<br/>
Louis snorts out a laugh while his heart tries it’s best to exit his body and take up permanent residence in Harry’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>